A Simple Prank
by ShhDon'tTellAnyoneButI'mBatman
Summary: Thalia is kicked out of the Hunt. Nico wants to help. Will a prank on the Ares cabin turn into something more? Thalico! I accept flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Thalia P.O.V**

I was sitting in my cabin and sulking in my thoughts. Why? Well, let's just say that I was playin truth or dare and I had to kiss someone. I know it was stupid but me being Thalia Grace, I never backed down from a dare. Those were the worst two seconds of my life. And you know who I kissed? It was the one and only Connor Stoll. Ugh. Just gross. I have no idea what Lou Ellen sees in him. Anyways, after the game was over, I dragged Connor outside and gave him a high-voltage shock right into his sorry behind. He was in the infirmary now recovering from the lightning shock I had given him. I was officially kicked out of the Hunt but I didn't beg Artemis to let me back in because begging was not my style. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. If it was Connor, he was going to see his grave early. It surprised me when Nico walked in.

"Hey Thals," he smiled at me and sat down, then he started talking, "Um, about the truth or dare game…"

"Save it, I already know what you're going to say," I told him.

"Thals, I just came to see if you wanted to go prank the Ares cabin," he had a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Man, I thought you'd never ask!" I said as I stood up.

"Then let's go. Oh, by the way, what should we do that will piss 'em off real bad?" he asked me.

"Umm, let me see… Oh! We should put a bucket of slime of over their door so when they walk out, they'll be covered in it!" I suggested.

"That's genius!" Nico cried. Then the unexpected happened. _He kissed me!_ It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on. Then what surprised me even more was that I began to kiss him back. Let me just say that this kiss was a hundred times better than when I kissed Connor. That was disgusting but when I kissed Nico, it was like I was being swept off my feet. His lips were rich and I guess it's kind of weird to say this but he tasted good. We stayed like that for awhile until we came up for air. I looked at Nico and he was blushing furiously.

"I-I'm sorry, Thals," he stammered.

"Hahahaha! That was great! You have nothing to worry about." I assured him and smiled so that he felt better.

He broke out into a grin and then asked, "So, Ms. Thalia Grace, could I have the honor to have you as my girlfriend?"

I was stunned but I soon recovered and practically jumped on him, "Yes! Yes, you may!"

Nico set me down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. We walked out the door to go put our plan into action.

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia P.O.V**

Nico and I were going through our plan as to how it was going to work and what goes where.

"Okay, Thals. First, we need to ask Percy to fill all the buckets with water but we need to make sure he doesn't catch on to what we are going to do. Second, we make sure the everyone in the Ares cabin are sleeping. Then we place the buckets at the top of the door. We'll gather all the campers outside but we need to tell them to be quiet. And then…" While Nico was explaining all this, I wasn't really paying any attention. I just stared into those dark eyes of his, I felt like I could get lost in them. So by the time he finished, all I heard was, "…alright, Thals?"

"Huh! What? Oh, um, yeah! That…" I tried to cover up but I was pretty bad at it.

"You weren't listening were you?" he asked me.

"No, because since when are you a stragetist? Are you sure you're not an Athena kid at heart? Hmmm, maybe Annie is rubbing off on you…" I thought out loud. He just frowned at me in response. I tried to hold in my laugh but I failed. He stared at me like I was crazy or something. What demigod isn't though?

"Thals, are we going to do this or not?" he asked again.

"Yeah, yeah but you don't have to be so strategic. I would just dump it on them personally! Then I would run because they can't catch up to me anyways! Ares kids are aggressive but not that fast," As soon as I said that, thunder rumbled outside. I ignored it.

"Let's just go!" Nico shouted exasperatedly.

"Whatever you say, Death Breath," I joked. He sighed and walked to the door.

(Don't mind me! I'm just a line)

**Nico P.O.V**

Thalia was impossible! I still love her though. _Wait…Did I just say that? _What was I thinking? I didn't like Thalia did i? Maybe I did… Just a little though. I wonder if she likes me back? I shook my head. _I need to concentrate on the task at hand._ Concentrate? Task? Thalia's right. Annabeth is rubbing off on me. I shook my head again, I couldn't afford distractions. I was lugging a big bucket of slime behind a bush near the Ares cabin. Thalia strictly refused to carry it. Thalia appeared beside me moments later. She nodded at me and ran out from the bush. I knew what she was going to do. She was going to get the other campers. I pried my eyes away from her as she ran off silently. It was time to put my part of the plan into action. I silently summoned some skeletons from the ground. I ordered them to put the bucket on top of the door. They held it there while I tied it so it wouldn't fall off before we had any fun.

"Perfect," I approved silently. I noticed that a crowd had started to form, even Chiron was there. They were all in pj's and looked unhappy with their unexpected visit from Thalia. I did the next part of the phase. I shadow-travelled inside the cabin and walked up to Clarisse's bed. I shook her awake and ducked to avoid getting skewered by her sword.

"What are you doing here, punk?" she hissed. Obviously unhappy for me waking her up.

"Chiron needs you at the Big House," I said urgently, making it sound like an emergency. She grumbled some curses in Ancient Greek and slowly got up. Seeing that she was getting up, I shadow-travelled outside and waited for what happened next. Everyone was there and the Aphrodite cabin look especially unhappy. I saw Thalia standing up front looking at me eagerly. She looked cute. _Aaaargh! What am I thinking?_ I just stood there and waited for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia P.O.V**

Okay. Nico has the bucket in place and he just shadow-travelled inside the Ares cabin to get Clarisse. I have the crowd out here as I promised. Some of them were really hard to wake up but once I shocked them, they got up. Okay. Nico just got out. _Man! He looks hot just appearing out of nowhere and flipping those bangs of his. _I'm not going to deny that I don't like Nico anymore because I _love _him. There, I said it! Happy? I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Nico walk over. He smiled mischievously and stood beside me.

"What do you think Clarisse' expression will be?" Nico asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know but what I do know, is that she is going to be PISSED!" I laughed and thought about what Clarisse' expression will be.

"Haha, yeah. Definitely!" he agreed. I smiled and he smiled back. We looked away from each other and watched the door of the Ares cabin open.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Clarisse' voice rang throughout the silence of the night. There was no place that the slime hadn't reached. _Silence. _Then everyone burst out laughing at the slime-covered Clarisse, even Chiron chuckled. The fact that the bucket had fallen and now covered her head didn't help the situation either. Most campers were either on the floor or stabilizing themselves by hanging on to their neighbor, but no one was not laughing.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Clarisse yelled.

"Dude! Clarisse! What kind of shower did you take? Want me to check the plumbing?" I heard Travis choke out between laughs.

"STOLLS! WAS IT YOU?!" Clarisse questioned hotly.

"No! We swear on the Styx that we didn't!" the Stolls cried.

"THEN WHO DID?!" Clarisse didn't sound satisfied. I decided to tell the truth. _Pfft._

"Me!" I yelled, then said, "And Nico!"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah!" Nico replied, quite intelligently.(cue sarcasm)

"GET OVER HERE! SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU!" Clarisse demanded.

Being the rebel I am, I yelled, "No thanks!"

I grabbed Nico's arm and took off. I ran away laughing like a maniac with Nico doing the same. Clarisse' thundering footsteps were obviously audible behind us. Percy and Annabeth came over to restrain Clarisse with the help of Chiron. After all the campers had a good laugh, they all went back to their cabins to go back to sleep. I went back to my cabin after helping Clarisse '_clean up'_ against my will. I plopped onto my bed and sat there relaying the event that had happened. I heard a knock on my door, "Come in!"

"Hey, Thals," Nico greeted as he walked over to me.

"Hey, Dead Boy, We did good," I said.

"Yes, we did. I just came by to do this," he then leaned over and gave me a soft peck on the lips. Then he said, "Goodnight, Thals."

"Goodnight, Nico," I waved goodbye and layed down. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. _I'm having sweet dreams tonight._


	4. AN

**Hello dear followers!**

**This is not a chapter, I'm sorry!**

**If you like this story and want it to continue, please go check out the sequel!**

**It's called ****This Means War!"**

**Again, thank you for all the kind reviews and criticism.**

**It brings me joy!**

**Goodbye!**

**-Wolf75**


End file.
